Family Failure!
by lil-harriet
Summary: Annie Taylor had always been different to other kids,maybe it was something to do with her failure of a family! StellaOC, SMacked with slight DL! R&R plzz


A/N: xxx (Annie Taylor had always been different to other kids) well this idea came to me while I was board in my dreaded triple English lesson; anyway Annie is based on my little sister (tyler-tinkerz) and Lila on my big sis Nikkitta. There will be more +characters added in soon, oh yeah and the song Annie is singing it Umbrella by Rihanna (Which I _don't own_ nor do I own CSI:NY or any of the characters I am just borrowing them for fun) Annie is Stella and Calvin's daughter, Calvin is also Mac's brother, and Mac is Annie's uncle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Annie hunnie hurry up mommy has to go to work!"

As soon as she heard her mother calling her, four year old Annie bounced off her bed, down the hall, and down to the foot of the stairs, he curls bouncing, and a huge grin on her face. In her hand she clutched a small Tinkerbelle backpack, and she wore a pale green T-shirt with Tinkerbelle on the front with glitter on, Stella smiled at her adorable daughter, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and reaching for her own bag.

Stella fastened Annie into the front seat of their silver Kia Magentis, the little girl happily sung along to the radio as they made there way to school;_  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella _

_Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh _

She couldn't help but smile at her daughter, as she sung along to the song.

"So Tink whatcha doin in school today?"

She asked using her nickname.

"I dunno mommy! Will I be coming to the lab after to see everyone?"

She asked using her puppy dog eyes, and pouting at the same time.

"Pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on the top!"

She begged.

"Well if I let you come and see everyone, will you promise not to get in any kind of trouble all week at school?"

She replied. Annie was the spiting image of Stella when she was young, and unfortunately she also inherited the stubbornness of her mother, which got her into trouble, and the teachers didn't really like. The four year old contemplated for a moment before agreeing to do as her mother had said, but both new that it wouldn't last. Once they arrived outside Annie's school they both got out and headed towards the school gates, Stella leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, and with that the little girl hopped off into the playground to a bunch of her friends. Stella stood watching for a couple of seconds before being brought back to earth by the woman next to her.

"Is that your little girl?"

She asked warmly, glancing over at the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah Annie!"

She replied proudly.

"She's gorgeous, that's my son over there, Callum he's a little devil, sometimes I wonder why I didn't call him Damien!"

Both mothers giggled, and Stella held her hand out.

"I'm Stella!"

The other woman shook her hand.

"Martha, nice to meet you Stella!"

Stella looked down at her watch shocked at the time, it read 9:15, and she was 15 minuets late for work, hastily she waved at Annie and said her good byes to Martha, before heading to work.

By the time she made it to work it was 9:32, just over half an hour late, she didn't even want to imagine what Neil her boss was going to say. As she made her way through the lab halls she bumped into Lindsay, who was about to make her way to a crime scene.

"Stel' you're with me, we got a DB in central park, 17 year old female, possible strangulation, oh and the new ME arrived today she's at the scene, her names Lila McAllister!"

"Hey good morning to you too!"

Stella mocked sarcastically, placing her bag just inside her office door, which they stood by, and picked up her evidence case.

"Sorry! Neil's been on my back all week; I have just about enough of his shit, so why are you so late??"

She asked as they made their way out of the building and into the car.

"Oh I was talking to one of the mum's at Annie's school, I just sortta' lost track of time!"

"Oh, so how is Tinkerz? I haven't seen her in ages"

"Good yeah, actually I told her she could come by the lab after school to see you guys!"

"Great! So how has she been coping with the whole divorce thing? You know living in two homes, and having two separate families!"

"She's a strong kid, but I don't know whether the weekend thing is gonna work, she doesn't seem to like going! And I don't think she gets on with Addison very well"

"Who does get on with their step mom? Maybe you guys need to talk about it, sort something else out?"

"Yeah, I would do but every time I do try, Calvin just flip's out! Anyway how is my little nephew then?"

"A pain the backside! You know how they are at that age!"

"Yeah thanks, the terrible twos, I don't miss that at all!"

Lindsay just sniggered, as she pulled up next to a squad car, both women hopped out with there kits and began processing the scene immediately.

On the bench there was a body of a young female, and a woman, which Stella guessed to be the new ME, stuck the body into a body bag, before ordering two omen to carry it from the bench, to the van on a stretcher.

The woman stood up, she was around 25, and had a chin length blond sharply cut hair do, and bright blue eye shadow, and when she took off her white ME's coat, she wore a blue vest and blue stilettos to match and a pair of blue skinny fit jeans. She had a natural pretty look about her; she reached her hand out for Stella's.

"Hey, I'm Lila, and you must be Stella right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Lila!"

After introducing themselves to each other they carried on with their work. Lindsay bagged and tagged the glass, and Purple fibber, they found on the victim. Meanwhile Stella swabbed and marked out all the blood drops leading towards the lake, and finally photo graphed them all.

"Great, now let's get these to the lab, then we can get a lead on this case!"

Stella stated to Lindsay, while packing up her case, and placing both hers and Lindsay's in the back seat of the SUV.

The drive back to the Lab was quiet, Stella in the driver seat decided to pull over at her friend Michael's diner as she heard Lindsay's stomach rubble extremely loud.

"No time for breakfast then?"

"Yeah, me and Danny rushed out this morning, so I didn't really have time!"

"No me neither, my friend owns that diner"

She nodded her head towards the building.

"And they do the best pancakes!"

"Ummmm, sounds good!"

Both women laughed before heading into the diner and seating themselves at the counter. Michael was busy pouring out another customer's coffee, that he didn't even notice Stella and Lindsay, who seated themselves right in front of him. As he glanced up he immediately caught sight of Stella. She noticed this and a huge smile played on both their faces.

"Hey their stranger!"

She stated leaning over the counted and giving him a hug.

"Stel, long time no see hey!"

"Yeah!"

"How is my little Tinkerbelle??"

"She's good yeah!"

"Great, you gotta bring her round tomorrow for breakfast, on me!"

He replied smiling wildly.

"I think she'll like that!"

There was a couple of seconds' silence before Stella remembered she hadn't introduced Lindsay yet.

"Oh Mickey, this is my friend and colleague, Lindsay Monroe! Lindsay this is Mickey one of my very old Friend!"

"Hey!"

Lindsay reached over and shook his and hand, and he did the same.

"Well then ladies, what will you be having then?"

"Two of you're famous pancakes, that Stella's been telling me about will be great thanks!"

Said Lindsay, her stomach rumbling again. He shouted into the kitchen their order and turned to face them again.

"And I assume you'll be having Coffee too!"

They accepted the offer of a drink.

"So Stel' what's been goin on in ya life these past few months?? God it's been like almost 6months since I last saw you! How are things?"

She sighed hevily, and took a sip of the coffee that he had just placed in front of them.

"Great considering I got divorced!"

He rubbed her arm gently, at seeing her smile disappear, and her face fall.

"Oh, sorry hunnie, I didn't realise you and Calvin split, that must be hard on you!"

"Not really, I have great mates to keep me going!"

She winked at Lindsay as their food was placed down in front of them, and both women tucked in, leaving Mickey to tend to other customers. Once they had finished they paid up.

"Hey Stel' before you go, don't forget breakfast tomorrow!"

She nodded and smile before, her and Lindsay got going to the lab.


End file.
